


across the room

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: five times babe caught gene staring + one time babe was caught staring at gene.





	across the room

**Author's Note:**

> listen we always see a bunch of fic about babe pining after gene so i wanted to write one where gene pines after babe (bc you know it happens).

**one.**

Gene didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be at this party, with a drink in his hand or his head hurting from the loud music. But Renee had dragged him along, telling him a little socialising wouldn’t kill him. Right now, he had to disagree. His eyes followed people are the room, hearing their conversations and laughter through the music. He was thinking about the three chapters left to read in his textbook back in his own room.

A few people had greeted him earlier on. Most of them he knew from other classes or because they all lived in the same building. He recognises Bill and George from the apartment below his but there was a new person stood with them that he hadn’t seen before.

His accent cut through the room like a knife and his laughter made Gene want to laugh along with him. His hair was fire, bright red with the splattering of freckles to match. And his eyes, Gene swears he’s never seen eyes that bright before. When he throws his head back to laugh at something Bill said and his eyes crinkle from laughing so hard, Gene suddenly finds himself wanting to stay at this party.

All of a sudden Red-head catches his eyes from across the room. The music seems to die down, the conversations around him quiet and Gene panics. Then, his heart starts to speed up. Red-head starts walking towards him, his friends watching with confusion and anticipation as he gets closer. The music is loud again and Gene needs to leave. He puts his drink down and weaves through the people before Red-head even has a chance to spot him leaving.

He’s outside the building now, the cold night air calming him down. But all he can think about is _goddamn his eyes were pretty._

**two.**

Gene learns that Red-head has a name. Well, a nickname because for some reason he preferred being called ‘Babe’, rather than his actual name which was ‘Edward’. With Renee’s help (or should he say meddling) and the eagerness of Babe wanting to talk to him, they ended up here. On a coffee date. In the middle of the busiest coffee house on campus, which was a mistake.

The table next to theirs was full of loud freshmen, yelling about their deadlines and projects due. The table behind them was full of hockey players and don’t even mention the couple sat to the other side of them that couldn’t keep their hands off each other. (It was Liebgott and Webster).

Babe’s saying something, but Gene can’t hear him. His eyes are focused on his face, the way his lips are moving and how they’re slightly chapped from the cold weather. The freckles are dusted across his skin, like constellations in the night sky. His flame like hair falls over his forehead and Gene resists the urge to reach over and push it back. And as usual, his eyes were alive with energy and happiness until they very slowed turned to confusion. It isn’t until Babe waves a hand in front of his face that he realises he’s been caught staring.

“’M sorry, Heffron. What were you saying?” Gene asks, refocusing on him properly this time. He can feel his cheeks heating up with slight embarrassment, he didn’t mean to zone out but Babe looked so goddamn cute when he was talking.

Babe simply smiles, not at all offended or phased by Gene’s actions. “I asked if you wanted to get out of here? It’s crowded as hell and I know it’s cold outside but I thought we could go for a walk?” He offers.

“I’d love to, Heffron,” Gene grins.

**three.**

Why did he look so cute sleeping, Gene thought. It wasn’t fair. A human being simply cannot look that cute doing such a simple thing. But alas, Babe had surprised him before and this was just another thing to add to the list.

Last night was the first time Gene had spent the night at Babe’s. None of Babe’s roommates were surprised to see Gene in their living room again, he was there so often they were expecting him to move in any day now. But Gene had never spent the night before. If he was being honest, he was scared. Staying the night furthered their relationship and Gene had never been with someone this long, or cared for someone this much. He didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

In this moment, however, he had no regrets. Waking up to Babe pressed against him, snoring softly was the best thing. His lips were still slightly chapped, but Gene had realised that no matter how many times he had told Babe to get some lip balm, he always seemed to forget. And that was okay, the way Babe’s lips felt against his felt like home, chapped or not. His hair was a mess, some parts sticking up more than others. A piece fell across his forehead and Gene found himself reaching over, gently pushing it away. His hand lingered on his face for a little longer, his cold fingers warmed by Babe’s skin.

“Quit staring you weirdo.”

Babe’s soft morning voice caught Gene off guard. He didn’t know he was awake, but the slowly growing smirk on his face made it clear that he was.

“Can’t help it. You look cute,” Gene replies, not removing his hand from near his face. Babe opens one eye and grins. It’s the kind of smile that he saves just for Gene, the one that no one else sees. It’s his early morning  _I’m tired but I want to be awake for you_ smile that makes Gene whole heart feel like it’s going to explode. It’s his favourite smile, he’s decided.

**four.**

He can’t believe the words that have just left Babe’s mouth. He heard them, but his brain isn’t interpreting them. They’re just there, out in the open, waiting for a response. And for once Babe is waiting, not rambling or talking a hundred miles an hour. He’s patiently waiting for Gene to reply.

His eyes are once again locked on Babe’s face. It’s summer now so his freckles are more prominent then when they first met over two years ago. Gene knows his face like the back of his hand, the scar just above his lip that wasn’t visible unless you really looked and the inward bump on his head from where he cracked it open when he was a kid. There’s a slight frown on his face as he waits for a response and it only deepens as the seconds pass. Gene can tell he’s freaking out internally, worrying that he’s overstepped or rushing things.

“Heffron, are you serious?” He finally asks, his voice slow and soft.

“Like hell,” Babe responds, not even making a joke out of the situation.

Gene’s overwhelmed, in the best way. “What about your roommates?” He mumbles.

“You practically live here anyway. Plus, Luz is moving in with Toye at the end of the week. Perfect timing.” Babe answers, a smile making its way onto his face.

There’s still a lot they need to figure out, but Gene knows his answer. “Yes, Babe. I’ll move in with you.”

He watches his expression change from nervous to relieved to happy, all within a five second span. A smile breaks out across his face and his eyes are shining and before Gene can react, Babe’s pressing his lips against his. They’re both laughing and the kiss is a little messy but it’s full of joy and promises for their future.

**five.**

It’s too early. The sun wasn’t even up yet but Gene’s in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day even though he’s still half asleep. His shifts started early and more often than not ended late. It left him and Babe with not a lot of quality time through the week, but they always found ways to make up for it.

After pulling his uniform on, he walks into the kitchen to find Babe awake and humming along to the music playing from his phone. Despite Gene telling Babe countless times that he could sleep in, he didn’t need to wake up with him, he always did. Since their first meeting all those years ago at the start of college Babe was always there. The early mornings, the late nights, everything.

Right now that meant he was waiting for the coffee and shaking his hips slightly to the music. He’s got bed head and there’s a tiredness to his face that’s only there until he takes his first sip of coffee in the morning. He had one of Gene’s hoodies on, Gene decided a long time ago that Babe looked better in his clothes than he ever would.

The coffee pot beeped softly, indicating it was done. Babe pours two cups and turns around to hand Gene his.

“How long you been stood there?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he takes a sip of his coffee, sighing in contentment as he does.

“Long enough. You’re cute in the morning,” Gene replies, coming over to kiss him softly on the forehead.

They stand in their kitchen for a few minutes, drinking their coffee and exchanging small conversations here and there. Once Gene’s drunk his cup, he gets ready to leave. Babe presses a banana into his hand, telling him to eat it before he starts work.

“Have a good day!” Babe calls just as he’s leaving. Gene smiles and blows a kiss to him from the door, a rare display of affection that only Babe was privileged to. It was in their quiet mornings together that both of them felt the most loved.

**plus one.**

Babe lost focus in his essay almost an hour ago. Since then he had started texting Bill, watched a YouTube video and most recently, got lost staring at Gene. He was sat frowning at his textbook, his nose scrunched up and his eyes rereading the same paragraph over and over.

Babe was pretty biased. He thought Gene looked attractive doing almost anything. Gene cooking? Hot. Gene talking French? Hot. Gene frowning at his textbook? Still hot.

“Heffron, why you lookin’ at me like that?”

Gene’s voice brought Babe back to earth and made his cheeks flush from being caught. “No reason,” he mumbles.

“Tell me,” Gene presses his voice drawling out as he moved closer to Babe.

“You looked hot,” Babe shrugs, looking at him. Gene blinks, before laughing.

“I haven’t showered since yesterday and I’m pretty sure I look like a mess, but thanks,” he shakes his head.

Babe argues back, “No really you do. You look all smart and shit when you’re studying.”

Gene chuckles again. “‘Smart and shit.’ You really have a way with words, Heffron.”

Babe gently pushes Gene, this not being a good idea. The two of them end up in a tickle battle, both of them out of breath and Babe pinning Gene to the floor. It was at that very moment that Bill walks in, mutters “I don’t even want to know,” before promptly walking back out, leaving them both laughing again.

Babe leans forward, resting his forehead on Gene’s as he catches his breath from laughing. It was then that Gene moves and captures his lips with his, their laughter blending into soft moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans.  
> Not edited.


End file.
